Red Resurreccion
by Kataclysme
Summary: Suite à la guerre d'Hiver, Ichigo est exilé de la Soul Society, privé de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et de son zanpakuto. Plongé dans le désespoir, il finit par se tuer. Heureusement que Shiro est là pour lui venir en aide, toujours planqué dans son esprit malade, et qu'il emmène l'âme du jeune homme au Hueco Mundo où il pense trouver ceux qui sauveront son Roi. Couples multiples !
1. Chapitre 1 : Empty Crown

Bonjour à ! J'ai vu que _Paper King_ n'avait pas vraiment fais d'émules, vous m'en voyez désolée ... Je vais tout de même continuer et terminer cette traduction, je vais juste prendre plus mon temps ! Je pense traduire un chapitre par mois, ça se tient comme rythme (au vu de la longueur des chapitres).

Merci a tous ceux qui ont commenté et reviewé cette fiction, l'auteur en est ravie !

En attendant, je vous retrouve pour un **AizenxIchigo** de mon cru ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de commenter, chaque notif de review que je reçois me donne un sourire d'enfer et une motivation incroyable pour écrire la suite !

Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

Perdre ses pouvoirs suite à la Guerre d'Hiver avait été terriblement douloureux pour Ichigo. Pas physiquement, mais psychiquement. Etre forcé de retourner à sa petite vie tranquille de lycéen japonais était un supplice de chaque instant pour lui. Il n'avait même pas pu dire adieu à ses amis Shinigamis.

La Soul Society et le Conseil des 46 l'avaient renvoyé chez lui aussitôt qu'il avait été capable de se déplacer sans avoir l'ai de souffrir le martyr, et qu'Unohana avait déclaré qu'il pouvait supporter le voyage.

Renji, Nelliel, Rangiku et les autres avait quitté sa chambre d'hôpital, lui souhaitant a demain, mais quand ils étaient revenus le lendemain, ils avaient appris que leur ami, leur sauveur, le héros de la Guerre d'Hiver, avait été transféré à Karakura et privé de ses pouvoirs pour un motif aussi grossier que ridicule : la haute trahison.

Pendant la bataille finale, Ichigo s'était effondré, vidé de son sang, de son énergie, après tous les combats qu'il avait mené, et n'avait pas eu la force de porter le coup fatal à son ennemi, Sosuke Aizen, qui en avait profité pour prendre la fuite. Les pouvoirs de Shinigamis d'Ichigo avaient été scellés, et son Zanpakuto était enfermé sous scellé dans les archives militaires de la Première division.

Ichigo savait que sans le soutien de son mentor, Urahara, il aurait tu moins longtemps que prévu. Les premiers mois qui suivirent son exil, il passa tout son temps disponible a la boutique, noyant son chagrin dans l'éducation et la formation de sa cadette, Karin, au boulot de Shinigami. Il n'y avait bien que le pervers blond pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, lui qui avait été chassé de la Soul Society alors qu'il était innocent.

Mais un jour, il avait fallu retourner au lycée. Et alors qu'il commençait tout juste à aller mieux, que ses amis et le terriblement charmant Aizen occupaient un peu moins ses pensées, Ichigo sombra un peu plus dans ce qui était bien plus qu'une petite dépression. Voir Inoue, Chad et Ishida sortir de classe en plein milieu des cours, tout en sachant qu'ils allaient se battre contre des Hollows, qu'ils avaient des contacts avec la Soul Society, qu'ils pouvaient voir Rukia, Renji, et tous les autres, c'était juste trop.

C'était trop pour lui, qui avait tout donné, et qui avait tout perdu. C'était insoutenable pour Ichigo, qui portait sur ses épaules le poids d'un échec effroyable. Pour la Soul Society, il avait tué. Les Hollows, au fond n'étaient que des âmes humaines qui n'avaient pas pu être libérées de la mort par les Shinigami. Il avait tué des _gens_. Il avait du sang sur les mains, bien plus que les autres.

Pour la Soul Society, il avait tué, brisé, détruit. Pour les sauver, il avait mis de côté ses inquiétudes, il avait brisé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : son âme.

L'apparition de son Hollow, et sa hollowification n'étaient pas un hasard. C'était la Soul Society qui l'avait poussé dans de telles extrémités, qui avait donné naissance à ce monstre, cette abomination, ni humaine, ni Hollow, ni Shinigami, qu'il était. Shirosaki n'était rien de plus qu'une part de lui même, après tout. Les actes horribles qu'il avait commis pour le compte de la Soul Society, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse qui avait grandi trop vite, avait divisé son âme, l'avait fragmentée comme un miroir dont on ne supporter le reflet, et qui avait été brisé.

Parfois, il regardait vers le ciel, et se demandait pourquoi il s'était battu. Pour qui avait il donné son âme ? Comment pouvait-il vivre en se souvenant de ceux qu'il avait tué, de la montagne de cadavres qu'il avait laissé sur sa route ?

En quoi Ichigo était-il différent d'Aizen ? Il avait menti à sa famille, trahi ses propres valeurs, avait recherché le pouvoir pour le vaincre, avait brisé les règles et les lois qui étaient imposées, il avait transgressé tout ce qui était sacré, pour obéir aux ordres de ceux qui avaient fini par le bannir.

Il avait fait tout ça pour être abandonné par ceux à qui il avait tout donné. Et plus que tout, pour être replongé dans une solitude et un désespoir tel qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis la mort de sa mère.

Ulquiorra avait pensé lui faire connaître le désespoir quand il l'avait combattu. Mais aujourd'hui, assis sur le bord de son lit, entre deux et trois heures du matin dans sa maison endormie, dans sa chambre silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur ce placard dans lequel Rukia ne se réfugierait surement plus jamais, Ichigo ressentait ce que pouvait être le désespoir le plus cru et le plus pur qui soit.

Il en vint à envier le Cuarta. Sans cœur, pas de sentiments. Il en était à envier Ulquiorra qui n'avait rien ressenti en voyant Grimmjow, fatalement touché, s'effondré et se vider de son sang sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien ressenti en apprenant que tous les Espadas qui était resté au Hueco Mundo avait été vaincu. Ulquiorra n'avait pas cillé en apprenant la mort de ceux qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés. Aarroniero, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel. Quatre de ses frères d'armes étaient _morts_, il était le prochain à mourir, et il ne ressentait _rien_.

C'était peut-être ça, sa solution.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il envisageait la mort comme la seule échappatoire à cette situation invivable dans laquelle il était depuis des mois. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi désespéré qu'Ichigo, qui ne parvenait plus à sortir la tête de l'eau et qui ne se sentait plus que comme l'ombre de ce qu'il avait un jour été, penser a se tuer était quelque chose de quotidien.

Il suffisait d'une contrariété, d'une réflexion, d'une voiture qui passait dans la rue ou de la noirceur de la nuit pour le replonger dans ses réflexions et ses pensées morbides. Son esprit mourrait à petit feu depuis des semaines, il ne restait plus que son corps, son corps qui n'était qu'_humain_, son corps qu'il détestait pour avoir été si faible dans la bataille son corps qui continuait de fonctionner alors qu'il devrait juste le lâcher et le laisser s'en aller loin de cette vie merdique.

Il pouvait bien lui donner un petit coup de pouce, pas vrai ?

Ichigo balança ses jambes hors de son lit et alla discrètement dans la salle de bain. Il passa devant la chambre de ses sœurs, et après avoir hésité quelques minutes, entra sans les réveiller. Il embrassa sur le front Karin, puis Yuzu, et tout aussi doucement il ressortit de la pièce.

Une fois ses précieux médicaments récupérés dans la salle de bain, il écrivit rapidement un mot qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet, avala l'intégralité de la plaquette, et se recoucha. Le regard tourné vers la lune qui affichait fièrement son premier croissant, comme une rémanence de son séjour dans le Royaume de Hollows, Ichigo se tourna vers le coté et ferma les yeux, ses calmants faisant effet rapidement.

Malgré la présence et le soutien infaillible d'Urahara, malgré l'attention et le soutien que lui prodiguait sa famille, Ichigo mourut le 17 Juin, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, presque un an et demi depuis la fin de la Guerre d'Hiver.

Isshin retrouva son fils le lendemain matin, immobile dans son lit malgré le bruit qui régnait dans la maison. Entrant dans la chambre, il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour remarquer que son fils ne bougeait _absolument_ pas, et la présence de la boite de médicament et du mot sur la table de chevet.

« Ichigo, non ! »

Il se précipita vers lui, prenant dans ses bras le corps froid de son fils aîné. Isshin s'effondra, serrant dans ses bras son fils, pleurant pendant de longues minutes, éperdu de chagrin.

Un Hollow lui avait pris Masaki, et la Soul Society lui avait pris son fils.

Il caressait les cheveux d'Ichigo, lui demandait pardon, le suppliait de se réveiller, alors même qu'il savait bien que c'était trop tard, que son fils était perdu depuis la fin de la guerre, mais que cette fois ci, c'était une blessure dont il ne pouvait pas guérir qui l'avait emporté.

Alerté par le cri de leur père et inquiète de ne pas le voir redescendre, Karin monta l'escalier, pour trouver son père a genoux, serrant Ichigo, inerte contre lui. Incapable de percevoir son énergie spirituelle, Karin hurla de chagrin, rejoignant son père et serrant Isshin, fou de chagrin, contre elle.

Yuzu monta à son tour, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, pour découvrir, tremblante, un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Son père, toujours si souriant, si fort, si vivant, qui tenait contre lui son frère adoré, froid comme le plus glacial des hivers, pâle comme un fantôme, et Karin, la brave, la courageuse et l'optimiste Karin, qui pleurait et qui tremblait.

Elle attrapa d'une main fragile le combiné du téléphone fixe, et composa le numéro de la boutique Urahara.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se retrouve plus ou moins rapidement pour la suite, selon si ça vous plait (parce que oui, j'ai des chapitres d'AVANCE, je sais c'est incroyable.)

N'oubliez pas de **commenter**, c'est important pour moi, et à très vite !

Eris


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bad Karma

Bonsoir à tous !  
Je suis de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de Red Resurreccion. Merci pour vos follows, vos favs, et merci à **_lauranna7_** pour sa review ! J'ose espérer que cette fiction vous plait, et que ce deuxième chapitre vous donnera envie de commenter, et de théoriser quant à la suite de cette fiction !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait eu plus de Grimmjow !

* * *

Il avait froid.

Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il avait froid.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il ne vit que du … sable ? Il était allongé sur du sable, le sable le plus froid qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il se redressa, son estomac lui arrachant un grognement alors qu'il le faisait souffrir. A moitié assis, une jambe pliée et l'autre étendue, il regarda autour de lui.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une immense étendue blanche. Une mer de sable immaculée, pure, infinie.

Au-dessus de lui, un ciel noir d'encre dont la seule étrangeté était la lune, en croissant, éthérée, lumineuse, aussi blanche que le sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Il grogna de nouveau.

Il était déjà venu ici, pas vrai ?

D'un geste vif, il rejeta la longue crinière rousse derrière son épaule.

Il se souvenait. C'était avant la guerre.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Mon Roi. »

Shirosaki se releva, chassant le sable qui avait pu se glisser, et leva son visage d'albâtre vers le ciel noir.

Il fallait qu'il se mette en chasse. Ce corps devait être nourri d'âmes, s'il voulait que son Roi guérisse.

Dans les tréfonds de son monde intérieur, protégé et veillé par Zangestu, l'esprit blessé et malade d'Ichigo était réfugié. Inconscient dans un lit au draps noir, la pâleur de sa peau et le feu de ses cheveux tranchant sur la profondeur de la couleur du linge de lit, Ichigo Kurosaki reposait, affaibli, brisé.

C'était à lui, son Hollow, de prendre soin de son Roi qui avait besoin de lui, d'eux, plus que jamais.

Shiro eut un sourire vicieux alors qu'il sentait le pouvoir de son Roi, sa _puissance_ courir dans ses veines, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il était un Vasto Lorde. Il savait comment attirer l'attention. Shiro ricana. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps aux habitants du Hueco Mundo pour se rendre compte qu'un nouveau champion était arrivé.

* * *

« Quoi de neuf pour la sixième division, Capitaine Kuchiki ? »

Les nouveaux treize capitaines et leurs lieutenants procédaient à la réunion hebdomadaire. Tout le monde détestait ça, c'était horriblement chiant, et affreusement _long_. Byakuya allait commencer son compte rendu des activités de la sixième division quand un bruit se fit entendre hors de la salle de réunion.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! Ce n'est pas possible, attendez la fin !  
\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? M'empêcher de rentrer ? Tu veux que je sorte Benihime ou tu te pousses ? »

La plupart des capitaines froncèrent les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix d'Urahara Kisuke, mais avant qu'une question quant à la présence plutôt rare de l'homme au Seireitei, qui malgré son droit de séjour, ne venait jamais, et n'était tout simplement jamais revenu depuis la fin de la guerre, refusant le contact avec les Shinigami, puisse être posée, la porte fut brutalement ouverte.

La mine outrageusement sombre et les larmes de Yoruichi, de la terrible et cynique Yoruichi, qui ne pleurait jamais, inquiétèrent tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle.

Il s'était passé quelque chose ?

« Kisuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ukitake avait posé la question qui brulait toutes les lèvres, chamboulé par le regard perclus de tristesse de son vieil ami, et la pâleur de sa mine. Kisuke avait l'air perdu, en colère, choqué, comme si lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il était venu annoncer.

« J'espère que vous êtes contents. »

La haine qui pouvait être sentie dans ses mots était telle qu'un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine de Byakuya.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Kisuke-san ? Que se passe t'il ? »

L'air inquiet de Rukia eut pour mérite de radoucir un peu le ton du scientifique. Aussitôt, son visage se rappela à lui et une grande douleur l'envahit, ne le laissant prononcer les mots qui suivirent que d'un ton étranglé et chevrotant.

« C'est Ichigo. »

L'air inquiet de Rukia devint craintif, et elle fit un pas en avant. Yoruichi posa une main sur son épaule, et Kisuke tourna sa tête vers son amie d'enfance. Le chagrin qu'il vit sur son visage fut la goutte de trop et il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles coulèrent sur ses joues, dans une peine silencieuse, toute en retenue.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, comprirent les capitaines. Quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, pour que l'exubérant Kisuke Urahara soit aussi _… éteint._

« Il … »

Sa voix se brisa, le forçant à prendre une grande inspiration, avant de reprendre, essayant de garder la voix la plus clair possible.

« Il est mort hier. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de sa cadette, Yuzu. C'est son père qui l'a retrouvé, dans sa chambre, hier matin. Il a pris une forte dose de médicaments pendant la nuit. Quand Isshin l'a trouvé, au petit matin, c'était … c'était déjà_ trop tard_. »

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était assourdissant. Rukia avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer. Elle bataillait depuis des mois pour trouver un moyen d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec Ichigo, et elle avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Elle avait envie de croire, elle voulait croire que c'était une blague de mauvais gout, que Kisuke allait lui dire qu'il les avait bien eu, mais la douleur qui était sur son visage, et la peine, la tristesse, qu'elle pouvait lire sur celui de Yoruichi ne pouvaient pas être fausses.

« Je me suis rendu chez lui avec Yoruichi dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Mais son âme … son âme était déjà _partie_. »

Elle fut secouée par un hoquet d'horreur avant de fondre en larmes. Renji la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la mine sombre.

« Ichigo ne reviendra pas. Pas cette fois-ci. »

Rangiku se laissa tomber au sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à Ichigo. C'était un gamin, attachant, courageux, qui avait tout donné pour les sauver. Et il s'était tué, terrassé par le désespoir. Penser que sa vie était terminée alors qu'elle avait à peine commencée, c'était trop pour elle.

« Ichigo a mal vécu la guerre. Mais le pire ça n'a pas été les combats, mais la perte de ses pouvoirs, de ses amis ici, et de son zanpakuto. A la fin du conflit, vous l'avez chassé, vous l'avez amputé de deux parties de son âme et alors qu'il avait besoin de soutien, vous l'avez abandonné. Isshin, Yoruichi et moi, on a lutté pendant des mois pour qu'il remonte la pente. »

Il ferma les yeux, laissant les douloureux souvenirs de ces derniers mois remonter dans sa mémoire.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez faire pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas vivre ? Qui n'a plus de raison de vivre ? Sa raison d'être, c'était de protéger ceux qu'il aime. En le privant de ses pouvoirs, vous l'avez privé de cela. Ce qui était arrivé … ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

Le silence de la salle n'était troublé que par les sanglots de Rukia, les autres étant trop estomaqués pour répondre ou pour réagir. Ichigo était le modèle même de l'homme qui résistait à tout, que le désespoir ne pourrait jamais vaincre. Le combattant que rien ne pouvait abattre.

« Ichigo est fort pour les autres, mais faible pour lui-même. Ce que vous avez fait, Commandant Yamamoto, en vous opposant au conseil des Capitaines, et en exilant Ichigo après l'avoir privé de ses pouvoirs, c'est de le condamner à mort. Vous l'avez condamné à souffrir, encore et encore pendant des mois, à sombrer jour après jour. Vous l'avez tué par votre ingratitude et votre manque de jugeote. »

Shuhei, qui avait été proche d'Ichigo pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé auprès d'eux, ici, prit Rangiku tremblante dans ses bras, les yeux douloureusement fermés.

« Ce n'était pas sa première tentative. Ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo, c'est entièrement de votre faute. Ne pensez pas que je vous pardonnerai un jour ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

La voix pleine de fiel, une haine sans borne grandissant à chacune de ses paroles, dans sa poitrine, il cracha ses derniers mots à l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus, dans les trois mondes, alors qu'il faisait volteface et quittait la pièce.

« Nous aurions dû laisser Aizen détruire cet endroit, et vous avec, vieux fou. »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas et que vous êtes curieux, pensez a follow/favs et commenter la fiction, un petit avis de la part des lecteurs, ça ne fait jamais de mal, ça fait même très plaisir !

A bientot pour la suite !  
Eris


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rabbit Hole

Bonjour à ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec le troisième chapitre de Red Resurreccion !  
Je remercie du fond du coeur toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait !

N'oubliez pas de commenter a la fin du chapitre, déjà parce que ça me montre que vous aimez, ensuite ça me prouve que ce que je fais est bien et ça me donne de la motivation pour continuer !

Je voulais poster le chapitre hier soir, mais je me suis endormie avant d'avoir terminé de le relire ...

Merci mille fois à **Caliste** et à **lauranna7** pour leur reviews sur les premiers chapitres de **_Red Resurreccion_**, et a **Rog** pour son commentaire sur _**Le nom de son âme !**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient encore et toujours Tite Kubo, et je lui serais grée de faire en sorte que l'anime reprenne, s'il vous plait ?**_

* * *

« Maitre Aizen, mes capteurs ont indiqué la présence d'un nouveau Vasto Lorde dans la plaine de Caldeum.  
\- Bien, Szayel. Que peux-tu nous en dire ? »

Assis en président de table comme à son habitude, Sosuke Aizen porta sa tasse de thé a ses lèvres. Toujours vivant, et plutôt en forme, il avait pu se remettre de ses blessures suite à la bataille de Karakura, où la faiblesse momentanée du jeune Kurosaki lui avait laissé assez de temps pour fuir.

Il avait pu retrouver son château de Las Noches, et il avait heureusement pris ses précautions, et stocké l'essence ses Espadas dans une chambre forte, ce qui, grâce au Hyōgoku qui était toujours en sa possession, lui avait permis de ramener ses généraux.

A part Kaname qui était mort comme un idiot en plein milieu de la bataille, tout le monde avait survécu, et Aizen organisait tranquillement l'acte 2 de son terrible plan depuis le Hueco Mundo.

Il releva ses yeux bruns vers le scientifique aux cheveux roses, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« C'est un Vasto Lorde très différent de ceux dont nous avons l'habitude ici. Non seulement il est de forme très clairement _humanoïde_, mais il est plus malin, plus rapide et plus posé que la normale. Il ne vise que les Menos Grande, principalement les Adjuchas. J'en ai des images, les voulez vous ?  
\- Je t'en prie. »

L'Ochenta hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur une sorte de tablette qui était posée devant lui. Il tapota pendant quelques secondes, et l'image apparut en tremblant au milieu de la table, l'hologramme prenant quelques instant pour se stabiliser.

Au milieu de la table, créant un Cero Oscuro d'un claquement de doigts, son beau visage pâle orné d'un sourire tordu, la moitié de son visage caché par un masque blanc orné de traits rouges, ses yeux noirs au pupilles ambre, et sa crinière rousse longue et sauvage, le nouveau Vasto Lorde fascina tout de suite.

Il avait l'air humain. Szayel ne mentait pas en disant qu'il était très différent de tous ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude. Ce Hollow là était tout à fait spécial, et le petit rire contenu et mesuré d'Ulquiorra, celui ne riait jamais, fini de convaincre les Espada et les Shinigamis que oui, ce Vasto Lorde là, il valait le détour.

« Ulquiorra ? »

La voix de Nelliel eut le mérite de recentrer l'attention des Espada qui était partie sur le nouveau Hollow.

« Ce n'est pas un Vasto Lorde comme les autres. »

Le Cuarta retrouva son attitude froide et composée en un instant, et le sourire qui avait fleuri sur son visage figé comme du marbre mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Ce Hollow est _très_ différent de tous ceux que nous avons connu jusqu'alors, en effet. »

Il pointa du doigt la silhouette qui esquivait des coups de Cero avec grâce, en souriant toujours.

« Il a un nom. Il s'agit de Shirosaki, c'est un fragment de l'âme d'un Shinigami, et ce n'est nul autre que le Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo. »

La surprise était tellement présente sur le visage de ses collègues qu'Ulquiorra aurait pu en rire si ce que la présence du Hollow du Shinigami remplaçant n'était pas la démonstration de quelque chose de grave.

Grimmjow fut le premier à répondre, l'horreur se peignant sur ses traits.

« Attends, attends. Si son _Hollow _est ici, alors ça veut dire …  
\- Ça veut dire qu'Ichi est mort ! Mais comment un truc pareil a pu arriver ? »

Nelliel secoua la tête, triste. Ichigo était jeune, il avait encore la vie devant lui. Qu'il soit déjà mort était une vraie tragédie. Même si ça leur permettrait de se retrouver, elle aurait voulu qu'il profite un peu plus de sa vie avant de rejoindre les dimensions spirituelles.

« Je vais le chercher ! »

Elle se leva brutalement, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, ses mains posées a plat sur la table devant elle. Nelliel planta un regard résolu dans les yeux d'Aizen, bien déterminée à obtenir gain de cause.

« Laissez-moi aller le chercher, Maitre Aizen ! Je connais Ichigo, je sais comment il est ! Je peux le convaincre de nous rejoindre !  
\- Jamais il ne trahirait les Shinigamis ! Est-ce que tu as oublié qu'il s'est battu pour les protéger ?, répondit Yammi.  
\- Ah ouais ? Jamais tu dis ? Alors explique moi pourquoi son âme est pas partie à la Soul Society ? »

Aizen hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de Grimmjow.

« Grimmjow a raison, Yammi. Si le Hollow de Kurosaki est là, ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses : soit la Soul Society a refusé d'absoudre son âme et dans ce cas il n'a plus de contact avec eux comme nous le pensions, soit il a causé volontairement sa propre mort. »

Les paroles du Shinigami planèrent dans la salle, dans un silence assourdissant. Pour Nelliel, qui était très attachée au jeune Shinigami, c'était douloureux d'imaginer que le rouquin ait pu mettre un terme à sa propre vie.

Elle avait tout de suite signifié à Aizen qu'Ichigo avait été reconduit hors de la Soul Society aussitôt qu'il avait été guéri, et que ses pouvoirs ainsi que son zanpakuto lui avaient été confisqués. Les Espadas savaient donc qu'Ichigo avait été isolé, mais étant eux même coincés au Hueco Mundo tant que Szayel ne pouvait pas réparer sa machine pour ouvrir des Garganta, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, et surtout, ils n'avaient pas eux de ses nouvelles depuis un sacré petit paquet de temps.

« Nelliel, je te donne l'autorisation d'aller chercher Ichigo. Prends Ulquiorra et Grimmjow avec toi, vous pourrez le maitriser et l'emmener ici. Faites usage de la force si c'est nécessaire. »

Nelliel hocha la tête, adressant un sourire Colgate a Grimmjow qui lui répondit par un autre sourire carnassier comme il les faisait si bien.

« Ramenez-le à las Noches. De gré, ou de force. »

Nell ne manqua pas la flamme tout nouvelle qui brillait dans le regard de leur leader. Ooh, c'était donc ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le jeune et flamboyant shinigami remplaçant avait dû trouver grâce aux yeux du Shinigami le plus redouté de sa génération. Et elle était curieuse de voir ce que cette histoire allait donner.

Parce qu'elle lisait en Ichigo comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette flamme qui brulait dans les yeux bruns de Sosuke Aizen, elle l'avait vu dans les yeux ambre de son ami.

L'intérêt, la curiosité, et surement quelque chose d'autre mais qui n'était pas encore très affirmé, avaient vu le jour dans les esprits des deux combattants, et Nelliel ne pouvait que se réjouir de cela. S'ils parvenaient à convaincre Shirosaki de les suivre, et qu'Ichigo finissait par refaire surface, alors Aizen, le Hueco Mundo et les Espada pouvait se préparer à couler quelques jours heureux.

La réunion fut ajournée, et Nelliel, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se retrouvèrent à la fin de celle-ci.

« On y va ? »

La jeune femme trépignait. Elle voulait qu'Ichigo les rejoigne au plus vite, elle attendait de le voir depuis presque deux ans, et c'était déjà bien trop long pour elle.

« Quoi, maintenant ?  
\- Bien sûr, maintenant ! T'as quelque chose de mieux à faire, peut être ? »

Grimmjow secoua la tête, tandis qu'Ulquiorra soupirait devant l'impatience de la Tercera. Néanmoins, Nelliel avait raison. Le plus vite serait le mieux : chaque instant que Shirosaki passait en possession du corps du rouquin compliquait le retour d'Ichigo.

« Allons-y maintenant. »

Passant les portes Sud, celles qui menaient aux larges plaines de Caldeum, Nell et Grimmjow laissèrent un sourire fleurir sur leurs lèvres.

Du haut de son balcon, Aizen regarda ses Espada filer dans le désert, le vent portant un grand éclat de rire de Nelliel. Posant ses coudes sur la balustrade en fer forgé, savourant la brise qui agitait doucement ses cheveux, Sosuke soupira. L'arrivée du jeun Kurosaki était quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu.

En fait, depuis leur combat de Karakura, il avait complètement improvisé. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre à la bataille. Son duel contre Ichigo avait été intense, magnifique, une danse létale dans laquelle il s'était plongé avec le plus grand des délices, appréciant les attaques, les mouvements, la flamme de la volonté qui brulait dans les prunelles ambre de son opposant, le son et les vibrations de leurs sabres qui s'entrechoquaient.

Sosuke avait eu l'impression que le frisson qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, celui qui lui ferait se sentir vraiment vivant, il l'avait ressenti. Que toutes ces manigances n'avaient pas tant pour but de faire de lui le roi et le dieu de la Soul Society, mais de lui permettre de trouver une âme assez forte, assez farouche, assez intègre qui pourrait résonner avec la sienne.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette âme serait celle d'un humain de 17 ans, du shinigami qui défiait toutes les lois, toutes les règles, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Quand il voyait la joie dans le rire de la Tercera, la réaction de son Sexta, et l'attitude que son Cuarta avait eu, il comprenait portant ce qui faisait d'Ichigo l'âme parfaite pour lui. Il était celui qui avait tout changé, l'esprit même d'une institution vieille de plusieurs millénaires, par la force de sa volonté.

Voyant les taches de couleurs des cheveux de Grimmjow, Nelliel et Ulquiorra s'éloignant du château à toute vitesse, à coup de sonidos, Sosuke ressentit un nouveau frisson : celui de l'impatience de compter dans ses rangs Ichigo.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre centré sur les Espada et le Hueco Mundo vous a plu ! La suite est en cours d'écriture, je pense que je publierais tous les mercredis, ou jeudis, en tout cas je vais essayer de tenir un vrai rythme de publication !

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si vous avez aimé, et ça ne prends pas longtemps !

**_Dans le prochain chapitre : des larmes, encore des larmes, les funérailles, d'Ichigo et l'arrivée d'un nouvel Espada !_**

A très vite !  
Eris


	4. Chapitre 4 : Way Down We Go

Bonjour à vous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de _**Red Resurreccion**_. Je suis ravie de voir que le dernier vous a plu, aussi on est reparti pour un tour, avec cette semaine un moment un peu chaud, un autre plus triste, et pas mal de sable !

Vous vous en doutez peut être, mais les titres des chapitres sont les noms de chansons/morceaux que j'écoute en boucle tant ils me donnent de l'inspiration et du rythme pour écrire ces chapitres.  
Le premier est _Empty Crown_, de Yas (c'est un très joli morceau aux paroles assez poétiques, qui reprends une partie de thème S.T.A.Y. d'_Interstellar_), le deuxième _Bad Karma_ d'Alex Thesleff, le troisième est _Rabbit Hole_, d'AViVa (excellent ohlala) et le quatrième est _Way Down We Go_ de Kaleo (Issu de la BO de _Logan_, mais quel bijou ce film ?)

Merci de tous cœurs pour vos follows, vos favs et vos commentaires ! Vous imaginez même pas la joie que me procure la notification de ma boite mail qui m'indique une update la dessus, ça me donne tellement envie de me dépasser pour vous livrez une super fiction !

Merci donc à _**Itori-sama, Elisaaax**_ et_** Alyra Night**_ pour leurs follows/favs sur le dernier chapitre !

**N'oubliez pas de commenter, de me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu !**

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_  
_**Lauranna7** : Oula, tellement de jolis compliments ! Merci mille fois de ta review, ça me touche et me motive pour l'écriture ! Je suis tellement contente de savoir que ce que j'ai fait des personnages dans le chapitre t'as plus ! Puisque c'est une idée qui semble avoir fait son petit effet, je pense que je vais continuer à teaser le chapitre suivant à la fin du chapitre que je viens de poster ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on monte dans le rating et après trois chapitres qui servent à poser le cadre, les choses bougent dans celui ci !_

_**Caliste** : Merci de tes reviews, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! N'hésite pas a suivre la fiction, pour recevoir une alerte quand un nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! D'ailleurs, en cherchant ta review dans mes mails, j'ai découvert que ce n'est pas la première de mes histoires que tu lis (puisque tu m'avais aussi laissé des commentaires sur Hanahaki et Dernier Voyage), j'ai trouvé ça drôle ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer : Je passe peut être des heures a farmer sur Brave Souls, mais Bleach n'est toujours pas ma propriété (vous pensez bien, ce serait dommage de voir Renji et Byakuya s'embrasser dans un couloir, hein)**

_**Warning : ce chapitre comporte une scène mature. Courte, mais ça reste du cul, quoi. Enfin bref, je pense que mes lecteurs/lectrices ont l'habitude de lire un petit lime de temps en temps ?**_

* * *

« Est-ce que tout le monde a été prévenu ?  
\- Je crois que oui. Tous les capitaines ne viendront pas, par contre. Byakuya, Toshiro, Jushiro et Zaraki ont confirmé qu'ils seraient là. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji et Rukia seront là aussi. Rangiku vient tout juste de répondre. »

Kisuke reposa la feuille sur laquelle était inscrite les noms de ceux qui venaient à l'enterrement d'Ichigo. Il était mort quelques jours plus tôt, et Isshin était tellement éperdu de chagrin qu'il avait commencé lui-même à entreprendre les démarches pour les funérailles de son élève.

C'était trop injuste. Ichigo avait le droit de vivre, d'aimer, de se battre, mais pas de mourir aussi jeune. Le désespoir qu'il avait connu, alors qu'il aurait dû rester innocent encore un peu plus longtemps, lui donnait envie de hurler. Kisuke avait envie de démolir la Soul Society.

Shinji Hirako posa sa tasse de café sur la table, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kisuke.

Il avait laissé en plan tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, et tout ce qu'il avait prévu, pour revenir à Karakura aussitôt qu'il avait appris la mort de son jeune élève. Shinji était arrivé chez les Kurosaki alors que la maison était silencieuse. C'était Kisuke qui lui avait ouvert, qui avait décidé de rester la tant que la cérémonie n'aurait pas eu lieu, se posant comme un soutien inattendu pour Isshin et ses deux jeunes filles, qui avaient bien du mal à supporter cette perte.

Leur mère, maintenant leur grand frère ?

Shinji secoua la tête. Isshin était une loque depuis la disparition de son fils. Il essayait de rester fort devant Karin et Yuzu, sans pourtant tromper personne. Le chagrin lui avait brisé le cœur, et ça se voyait.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, Kisuke. »

Le scientifique releva la tête vers le Vizard. Shinji se pencha par-dessus la table, et ôta délicatement les lunettes que Kisuke portait. Il laissa sa main trainer sur sa joue, alors qu'il posait les lunettes sur la table.

« Tu tombes de fatigue, repose-toi. T'es tellement fatigué que tu serais presque capable de t'endormir pendant la cérémonie de demain matin. »

Kisuke dévisagea son ami. Ce n'était pas le premier geste de tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Quand ils étaient tous les deux des Capitaines, ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais Kisuke gardait un souvenir étonnamment clair des halètements de Shinji dans son cou, de la chaleur de son corps, du parfum de sa peau.

Ça avait été court, mais fort. Brulant. Et encore aujourd'hui, quand il regardait l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième, Kisuke avait des rémanences de ces nuits partagées à deux.

« Tu as raison. Je sais que je devrais dormir, mais …  
\- Tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir, c'est ça ? Allez viens. »

Shinji se leva et entraina l'ancien capitaine de la Douzième division par la main vers le canapé lit du salon, dans lequel Kisuke dormait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Kurosaki. Il déplia le clic-clac, étendit rapidement des draps puis fit asseoir le blond sur le bord du lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

Le Vizard lui sourit doucement, lui enlevant son haori vert et défaisant doucement son kimono, laissant le tissu glisser contre sa peau en même temps que ses doigts, provoquant un frisson chez Kisuke. Il dénoua sa cravate qu'il jeta sur une chaise qui trainait non loin, et ôta les boutons de sa chemise, la laissant glisser par terre.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, et tu n'y arriveras pas seul. Je vais dormir avec toi. »

Kisuke regarda son ami d'air un étonné. Il savait Shinji attentionné, mais pas à ce point. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau quand il vit le blond écarter ses jambes et tomber à genoux devant lui.

« Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu –  
\- Shh. Laisse-toi faire, Kisuke. »

Le Vizard détacha doucement la boucle de la ceinture du scientifique, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Kisuke avait chaud, les doigts de Shinji sur sa peau le brulaient, et il retint un gémissement quand il posa sa main sur son sexe tendu.

« Shinji … »

Il lui sourit, massant son érection, poussant d'une main Kisuke à s'allonger sur le lit, grimpant entre ses jambes en souriant tendrement. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement qui forcèrent Kisuke à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, Shinji se décida à glisser ses doigts dans son caleçon.

Kisuke laissa échapper un miaulement alors que le blond passait sa langue sur sa queue, puis le prit en bouche. Rare sont les moments où Urahara perdait pied, mais quand le Shinigami sur lequel il avait des vues depuis 100 ans le suçait comme ça, comme si avoir sa queue dans sa bouche était un _cadeau_, alors il perdait toute notion de retenue.

Sa main glissa sur la joue du Vizard pour se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds, alors qu'il tentait d'accentuer le contact. Shinji le suçait, faisant tourner sa langue avec une application presque religieuse, savourant le spectacle de voir l'indomptable Urahara soumis à ses caresses, s'abandonnant au plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

« Shinji, je vais … ! »

Il se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière, agrippant les draps en gémissant sourdement alors qu'il se libérait dans la bouche de Shinji, qui avala, les yeux fermés. Il libéra sa queue en se léchant les lèvres, remontant sur le lit et surplombant Kisuke dont les yeux flous de désir et des restes de son orgasme le fixaient, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, encore tremblant de plaisir qu'il venait d'atteindre.

« Magnifique … »

Kisuke papillonna des yeux, surpris, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait sous les draps, allongé sur le côté, Shinji face à lui.

Le chef des Vizard passa une main sur sa joue, puis bailla.

« Dors. Je ne bouge pas, promis. »

Kisuke aurait bien voulu se défendre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, qu'il pouvait dormir seul et que tout allait bien, mais qui convaincrait il ? Shinji savait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et de compagnie avant la journée horrible qu'ils allaient devoir affronter le lendemain.

Il sourit à Shinji, et se rapprocha de lui.

« Merci. »

Le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant franchement en grognant, déjà endormi malgré son érection qui était toujours là. Kisuke sourit, le nez dans les courts cheveux blonds de Shinji, leurs jambes si bien entremêlées qu'il pouvait sentir que ce qu'il venait de se passer ne laissait pas Shinji de marbre, que peut être quelque chose était possible entre eux, et se laissa porter par le rythme de sa respiration, finissant par s'endormir.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il était seul, et les draps étaient encore tièdes de la présence du Vizard. La pièce était baignée par la douce lumière du matin, et il se redressa, s'appuyant sur un coude.

« Hey, bien dormi ? »

Kisuke tourna sa tête endormie vers Shinji, déjà douché et vêtu de son costume noir pour la cérémonie qui avait lieu ce matin. La première chose qu'il pensa fut que les costumes étaient décidément quelque chose qui mettaient indéniablement en valeur le corps longiligne de Shinji.

« Oui, mais dis-moi, il est quelle heure ?  
\- Presque 9h. Tu as encore du temps avant de commencer à être en retard. »

Shinji sourit, lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant. Kisuke s'assit en tailleur, le visage encore marqué par le sommeil et but tranquillement son thé. Karin et Yuzu ne tardèrent pas à se lever et ils petit déjeunèrent tous ensemble sur le canapé lit déplié.

Isshin descendit plus tard, le visage marqué par la tristesse et la fatigue, mais ce joli tableau lui arracha un sourire.

Ils se préparent tous de leur côté, silencieux, et plus le temps passait plus Kisuke avait envie de pleurer. Quand ils montèrent dans la voiture pour aller à l'église, le silence était tel qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

On laissa Isshin, Karin et Yuzu quelques instants dans la pièce où le cercueil de bois noir d'Ichigo se tenait, pour que sa famille puisse faire son dernier adieu en privé, au calme.

La cérémonie commença à 11h, quand tout le monde fut arrivé.

On posa les fleurs autours du cercueil toujours ouvert du jeune homme, et quand il fut l'heure de faire les éloges funèbres, l'émotion était terrible. Isshin eut l'honneur de commencer, mais il était presque impossible pour lui de parler. Le chagrin lui enserrait la gorge, et de penser que c'était pour son fils qu'il était là, qu'il parlait, que c'était à son enfant qu'il disait adieu, c'était presque insupportable.

Si la mort de Masaki lui avait brisé le cœur, celle d'Ichigo lui avait arraché les petits morceaux qu'il en restait.

Karin fit son éloge, décrivant à tous Ichigo sous un aspect que peu d'entre eux connaissaient : celui d'un grand frère qui était un vrai soutien, un pilier, qui ne flanchait devant rien pour rendre sa famille heureuse, un gars bien, vraiment drôle, et tellement plus intelligent que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Yuzu la prit dans ses bras, la consolant avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

Kisuke serrait la main de Shinji dans la sienne, tentant stupidement de retenir des larmes qui étaient pourtant inéluctables.

Il eut le malheur de jeter un œil au public, et c'est sans doute ce qui ruina ses tentatives de rester fier. Rukia sanglotait dans les bras de Renji, qui la tenait doucement contre lui, regardant droit devant lui, les yeux embués.

Byakuya avait la mâchoire serrée, car tout noble qu'il était, il s'était attaché au Shinigami remplaçant.

Comment ne pas s'attacher à lui ?

Yachiru pleurait sur l'épaule d'un Zaraki dont les yeux brillaient de tristesse. Matsumoto retenait difficilement ses sanglots alors que son capitaine passait une main réconfortante dans son dos, laissant pointer son chagrin.

On termina la cérémonie, chacun pu dire un mot au défunt, puis le cercueil fut clos.

Ce cercueil d'ébène serait la dernière demeure d'Ichigo, qu'on avait revêtu d'un costume sombre, et qu'on avait enterré avec son badge de Shinigami.

Sur le caveau familial des Kurosaki fut inscrit le nom du jeune homme, en dessous de celui de sa mère.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, un frère aimé, un ami adoré, un homme dévoué. »

* * *

« Nous y sommes. Les capteurs de Szayel indiquent que le reiatsu de Shirosaki est dans les parages. »

Ulquiorra releva la tête vers ses compagnons. Entre Nell qui jetait des regards euphoriques dans toutes les directions et Grimmjow qui trépignait presque d'impatience, il était temps qu'ils mettent la main sur le Hollow tant désiré.

Une explosion, non loin d'eux, suffisamment violente pour retentir jusqu'à Las Noches qui était pourtant loin, et pour faire trembler le sol, attira leur attention. Grimmjow eut un sourire de prédateur alors qu'il posait la main sur le manche de Panthera.

« C'est sûr que c'est lui. »

Nell hocha la tête et ils s'élancèrent vers la source de tant de désordre. Enfin. C'était le moment de vérité, et les trois Espada étaient parés au combat, prêts à se battre pour ramener Shirosaki, et par extension Ichigo, à Las Noches.

Effectivement, à la vue des longs cheveux roux et du masque du Hollow, il devenait certain que c'était Shirosaki qui foutait ce bordel monstre dans les plaines sablonneuses du Hueco Mundo.

Le Vasto Lorde était en train de se battre contre des Adjuchas visiblement un peu trop gourmands pour leur propre bien, puisqu'ils étaient littéralement en train de se faire massacrer par le rouquin.

« Shirosaki ! »

Nell cria son nom, suffisamment fort pour que le Hollow se retourne, un sourire tordu sur le visage a moitié visible.

Son regard se fixa sur la Tercera pendant quelques secondes, avant de glisser sur Grimmjow qui était à côté d'elle, puis sur Ulquiorra. Le sourire du Hollow s'accentua en reconnaissant ceux dont il était venu chercher l'aide en débarquant au Hueco Mundo.

D'un geste de la main, un Getsuga Tensho acheva les Adjuchas qui étaient encore debout, et il rejoint d'un grand bond les trois Espadas.

« Mais dites donc, ce serait pas les amis de mon Roi ?  
\- Ses amis ? »

Shirosaki haussa un sourcil devant la surprise sur le visage d'Ulquiorra.

« Mais oui, Cuarta, ses amis. La p'tite Nell, elle est dans son cœur depuis longtemps. Ils se sont battus contre des ennemis redoutables pour se protéger l'un l'autre, après tout. »

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire un peu fou, sous le regard de prédateur de Grimmjow, qui se réjouissait d'avoir un peu de challenge et de nouveauté en la personne de Shiro, et celui plus attendri de Nelliel, qui n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'Ichigo la considérait comme une amie. Oui, il l'avait protégée, mais Ichigo protégeait tout le monde. Savoir qu'elle avait cette place particulière dans le cœur du jeune homme la touchait.

« Jamais personne ne m'a considérée comme son amie …

Vous vous êtes peut-être battu contre lui, vous deux, répondit Shirosaki en désignant Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, mais Ichigo s'est tout de même attaché à vous. Toi, le Sexta, tu as été un de ses plus grands challenges. C'est pour te battre que mon Roi a fini par accepter mon existence. C'est ton influence qui lui a permis de s'accepter tel qu'il est. »

Un silence accueilli ses propos. Si ça n'avait pas été facile pour eux de survivre, dans le Hueco Mundo, au moins ils n'avaient pas eu ce problème d'accepter leur évolution. Devenir un Menos Grande, un Gillian puis un Adjuchas, et enfin être choisi pour devenir un Arrancar, c'était quelque chose que tous les Hollows qui avaient suffisamment de conscience pour penser.

Ichigo était un humain qui avait été transformé en Shinigami et dont le Hollow s'était réveillé. Rien qu'il n'ait désiré, somme toute. Aucun autre Shinigami de la Soul Society n'avait de Hollow en lui, et si Hirako et les Vizards n'étaient pas venus à sa rencontre, les choses auraient pu tourner salement au vinaigre pour lui.

« Quant à toi, Ulquiorra, c'est un peu grâce à toi si j'suis là. Si t'avais poussé Ichi dans ses derniers retranchements, si tu l'avais pas forcé à me laisser le contrôle absolu sur son corps et ses pouvoirs, j'aurais surement pas été fort pour sauver son âme comme je l'ai fait en l'amenant ici. »

Shirosaki haussa les épaules. Il ne faisait qu'exprimer les émotions que son Roi ressentait, dans son petit cœur serré de chagrin.

« On va rester là longtemps, ou vous me montrez où que c'est, Las Noches ? »

Nell hocha la tête, attrapant le bras de Shirosaki pour lui montrer la direction en babillant joyeusement. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de se battre. Shirosaki était une partie d'Ichigo, et surement que le jeune homme en avait marre de se battre avec la guerre qui s'était si mal terminée pour lui.

Ulquiorra utilisa son bipper pour envoyer rapidement un message à Szayel, lui disant qu'ils avaient Shirosaki et qu'ils rentraient au palais.

« Dites-moi. Votre maitre, Aizen. L'est toujours vivant ? »

Nell haussa un sourcil intrigué, continuant de sonider jusqu'à Las Noches. Grimmjow lança un regard inquiet a Ulquiorra qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

« J'espère pour vous qu'il est toujours vivant. Sinon je sais pas qui pourra aider mon Roi.  
\- Attends, t'as besoin de l'aide de Maitre Aizen ? »

Shirosaki hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans l'horizon sablonneux du Hueco Mundo. Il avait absolument besoin que le Shinigami brun soit encore vivant. Ichigo pensait à lui, _tout le temps_. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Sosuke Aizen était dans toutes les pensées de son Roi.

Pas dans des pensées belliqueuses. Mais des pensées dont il avait honte, dont il ne parlait à personne, parce qu'il ne pouvait assumer de ressentir une attirance aussi forte pour celui qui était son ennemi mortel, qui avait mis en péril la Soul Society, presque tué ses amis, kidnappé son amie d'enfance. Mais qu'y pouvait il ? Son cœur avait ses raisons, et même si Aizen était le grand méchant de toute cette histoire, il avait été honnête avec lui dès la première seconde, et jusqu'à la toute fin.

« Ouais. Va savoir pourquoi, mais Ichi fait que d'penser à lui. Même pas pour lui botter l'cul, en plus. »

Nell et Grimmjow se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Oh, si les chose se présentaient comme ça, alors ça allait être un sacré bordel dans le Palais de Las Noches pendant les prochains jours. Ils avaient tellement hâte de voir ça ! C'était … inespéré.

« On y est. »

Devant eux, la grande porte Sud du Palais de Las Noches. Toute de pierre blanche, immense et magnifique, couverte de gravures d'un style oriental, la porte était ouverte sur le comité d'accueil.

Nelliel lâcha le bras de Shiro alors qu'ils marchaient pour entrer dans le palais. Personne ne répondit à la question de Shirosaki sur si oui ou non Aizen était vivant, puisque la situation le fit. Un peu en retrait, dans le grand hall qui précédait la porte, Szayel, attendait, sa tablette en main, pianotant ses expériences dans son labo de là où il était, en compagnie de Menolli qui jetait un regard plein d'amour sur son maitre, Aizen, qui se tenait là, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue - Las Noches, Shirosaki. Bienvenue chez toi. »

Ils avaient réussi. Ils allaient réussir le plus grand tour de force de l'histoire des Guerres Spirituelles. Ils allaient faire adhérer à leur cause Kurosaki Ichigo, son pouvoir immense, sa loyauté, et ses magnifiques yeux ambrés.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous l'attendiez, hein ? Shirosaki a non seulement rejoint Las Noches, mais en plus il a craché le morceau sur les sentiments de son Roi pour le séduisant Aizen ...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne suis pas hyper douée pour écrire les scènes d'enterrement, j'ose espérer qu'elle n'est pas trop courte, je voulais pas non plus tomber dans quelque chose de trop larmoyant. Cette scène entre Shinji et Kisuke, elle m'est venue pendant que je jouais a Diablo. je me suis dit, eh Eris, si tu mettais un petite scène un peu douce juste avant l'enterrement ?

Bref, voilà encore un couple étrange. Je suis incorrigible.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre ?  
**__**Renji est un bon pote, Byakuya n'est pas aussi froid qu'il n'y parait, la situation tourne bizarrement sur Terre et Aizen compte un nouveau membre dans son Espada !**_

N'oubliez pas de commenter, j'attends vos avis avec une impatience dévorante !

A très vite,  
Eris.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Bury Me Low

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ces deux semaines sans chapitres, mais avec le bac, mes exams de prépa, les oraux et les inscriptions pour l'année prochaine, j'ai même pas eu assez de temps pour dormir alors vous pensez bien que pour écrire, ça n'était pas évident !

En tout cas, la voici la voilà, la suite de **_Red Resurreccion_** ! Je suis heureuse de tout vos retours sur le chapitre 4, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! J'espère que l'enterrement d'Ichigo n'était pas trop triste, on attaque des moments plus joyeux ! Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus joyeux, mais il me paraissait d'apporter de l'attention a des personnages essentiels dans la suite de cette histoire !

Le titre de ce chapitre vient de _**Bury me Low**_, de _**8 Graves**_ !

Merci à **Hebihime, Darkmeraud, Yuko22, Angelyoru, Yonachie, Zelal74 **pour leurs favs et follows sur _**Red Resurreccion**_, et tous ceux qui ont aussi follow et fav _**Le nom de son âme**_ !

J'espère du fond du coeur qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, et que vous êtes toujours là pour lire ma fiction !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, c'est la récompense de l'auteur !

Bonne lecture a vous tous !

* * *

**_Réponses au reviews :_**

**_Caliste : _**_Oui, n'est ce pas ? Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour ton commentaire !_

**_l_****_auranna7 :_**_Je suis contente que la séquence de l'enterrement t'ait plus, et que u trouves que les caractères sont bien rendus ! La rencontre entre Ichigo et Aizen approche à grand pas, mais d'abord notre séduisant rebelle devra affronter Shirosaki ;) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ton commentaire et ta régularité !_

**_Angelyoru :_**_Tous des enfoirés, cette Soul Society, n'est ce pas ? Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, je crois que ça se voit. Dans le manga je les trouve tellement hautains ? Faut redescendre un peu dites donc ! Mais Super Shiro est là pour sauver notre rouquin au coeur d'artichaut, heureusement ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !_

**_Yuko22 :_**_Aaaah, je suis ravie de t'avoir convertie au AiIchi ! Je posterai la suite, je suis déja en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui ci te plaira, comme tous les suivants ! Merci de ton commentaire, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Renji était devant la tombe d'Ichigo depuis des heures. C'était l'impression de Byakuya avait eu, quand il avait retrouvé son vice capitaine, figé, plus immobile que les statues de pierre grise qui ornaient les caveaux voisins.

La pluie ne ruisselait pas sur lui comme dans une scène de film, mais le ciel était gris, couvert de nuages noirs, et Byakuya ne doutait pas que l'orage allait sans doute bientot éclater.

Le jeune homme était planté devant la tombe de son ami, celui qui avait été son rival, son ennemi mortel, avant de devenir l'un de ses amis les plus proches, comme s'il était aussi mort que le shinigami remplaçant. Le vent faisait bouger ses longs cheveux rouges que Byakuya aimait tant, mais tout le reste de son être était immobile.

Byakuya s'avança, incertain de la conduite a avoir. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Renji, et ne savait pas comment le gérer.

"Renji. Il faut y aller."

Il n'obtint aucune réaction, aussi il se rapprocha de son vice capitaine et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

Renji tourna la tête vers Byakuya, qui eut l'impression que son coeur se brisait en voyant la fragilité dans le regard pourtant toujours si fort de son vice capitaine. Renji était un phare dans la nuit, pour les shinigamis. Toujours enthousiaste, toujours fort, toujours optimiste. La détresse qui habitait ses prunelles grises, la tristesse, c'était quelque chose que Byakuya n'aurait jamais voulu voir chez lui.

Il l'attrapa et le tira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ?"

Byakuya serra Renji plus fort contre lui, lui apportant par ces geste un réconfort qu'il était incapable de verbaliser. Renji tremblait, et il remonta timidement ses bras, finissant par étreindre son capitaine.

Cachant son visage dans son cou, respirant le parfum de Byakuya, Renji ferma douloureusement les yeux, laissant le chagrin l'envahir. Depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Ichigo, il s'était contenu, mais c'était juste trop. Ses jambes le lâchèrent alors qu'il commençait à sangloter, Byakuya le serrant toujours, accompagnant le mouvement, les laissant tous les deux a genoux dans l'allée du cimetière, Renji pleurant à chaudes larmes, et son capitaine passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges, le tenant contre lui.

Byakuya n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens. Mais Renji était spécial. C'était son vice capitaine, celui qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, jamais trahi, celui dont il était éperdument amoureux, lui qui pensait ne plus jamais aimer après Hisana.

Il ferma les yeux, berçant doucement Renji, le laissant pleurer de tout son saoul la perte de son ami, à genoux dans ce cimetière balayé par le vent.

* * *

Shirosaki entra dans le palais comme un prince dans son ministère. Nelliel, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra sur ses talons, il scruta Aizen, toujours un peu suspicieux.

Ok, son roi s'était peut-être amouraché de ce despote, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire confiance, comme ça, tout de suite.

C'est pas comme si dans leur monde mental, Ichigo venait de réagir la présence d'Aizen. Allongé dans un lit aux draps de soie noire, le Shinigami avait grogné et prononcé son nom, sous le regard surpris de Zangestu.

Eh bah putain, ça commençait bien cette histoire.

« Bienvenue a Las Noches, Shirosaki. »

Aizen inclina la tête poliment, ou au moins aussi poliment que pouvait le faire le grand méchant, despote autoproclamé du monde des Hollows.

Shirosaki regardait autour de lui, curieux. Il semblerait que le palais ait subi quelques modification depuis la dernière fois que lui et son Roi étaient venus ici, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Nelliel va te montrer tes quartiers, et je te rejoindrais plus tard pour discuter de nos … intérêts communs. »

Shirosaki hocha la tête alors que Nell l'attrapait par le bras pour le tirer dans les couloirs de Las Noches.

Il était plutôt fier de son coup, il fallait bien avouer. Ichigo avait peut-être perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, et surtout sa capacité à voir les âmes, les fantômes, et percevoir les énergies spirituelles, Shirosaki et Zangestu n'avaient pas pour autant disparus.

Réfugié dans les tréfonds de l'esprit du rouquin, ils avaient désespérément essayé de rentrer en contact avec leur Roi, et ce pendant des mois, chaque jour. Mais rien à faire, leur Roi était sourd à leurs appels, et le lien entre eux semblait rompu. Shiro et Zangestu pouvaient entendre Ichigo qui les appelaient, qui voulait leur parler, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils disent, leur seigneur n'entendait pas.

Ça avait horrible pour le Hollow de se sentir si impuissant devant le désespoir de celui qu'il soutenait depuis si longtemps. Le monde intérieur d'Ichigo était en ruine depuis des mois, à l'image de son état mental. La pluie était tombée pendant des lustres, les noyant presque. Shiro et Zangestu avaient vu le niveau de l'eau monter dangereusement, et un jour, le monde avait basculé. Ichigo allait mieux, enfin il alla mieux pendant quelque temps. Kisuke Urahara avait suffisamment bien rempli son rôle de mentor pour que le niveau de l'eau redescende, et quelques jours plus tard la pluie tombait de nouveau.

Cette fois ci, ils ne purent faire pour empêcher Ichigo de commettre l'inévitable. A travers le regard du rouquin, Shiro et Zangestu avaient compris que Kisuke savait. Comme eux, ils savaient qu'une tragédie allait se produire, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour empêcher Ichigo de se faire du mal.

A l'instant même ou Shiro avait senti qu'Ichigo s'était tué, que son âme quittait son corps, il avait foncé dans la brèche que son action avait créée et avait pris le contrôle.

Il avait fallu une toute petite seconde, un instant de rien du tout pour qu'il prenne complètement le dessus sur son Roi, et ne récupère le contrôle sur leur corps commun.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il avait ouvert un Garganta et emporté le rouquin dans les déserts blancs du Hueco Mundo.

« Shiro ? »

Le Vasto Lorde tourna la tête vers Nell qui semblait l'appeler depuis quelques minutes déjà, visiblement inquiète.

« Ouais.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Ouais. Ouais, maintenant que jsuis là, ça va. »

Nell hocha la tête et le conduisit à travers les couloirs blancs du Palais de Las Noches, tenant toujours son bras.

Elle avait tellement de questions, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je suis tellement soulagée, Shiro. Ichigo a de la chance de t'avoir, je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans toi. »

Shirosaki fronça les sourcils, un peu dubitatif. La plupart du temps, ce n'était pas le genre de commentaire qu'il recevait.

« Jsuis pas sûr. Jpense pas qu'Ichi soit super content de m'avoir, t'sais. J'lui ai bien pourri la vie quand même, à cause de mon apparition il s'est senti bien seul, et il n'aura jamais le respect des autres Shinigamis vu qu'il est à moitié Hollow. »

Ichigo avait tellement souffert quand il avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Quand il avait rencontré Hirako et les Vizard, il avait un peu soufflé. Mais apprendre pendant son entrainement que les Vizards étaient des Shinigamis qui avaient été exilés de la Soul Society à cause de leur Hollow intérieur, ça lui avait vraiment porté un coup au cœur.

Il avait peut-être sauvé Rukia, le monde, et tous ses amis, Ichigo restait un ado de 16 ans qui n'avait jamais digéré la mort de sa mère, et qui était émotionnellement instable. Il fallait être instable pour tomber amoureux d'un fou comme Aizen.

« Et moi, je pense que tu te trompes. »

Nelliel s'arrêta, le visage soudainement sérieux.

« Tu es une part de lui. Je ne sais pas si tu es sa part d'ombre, son côté obscur, tout ce qu'il refoule au fond de lui, mais tu es une part d'Ichigo. Tu étais là quand il a eu besoin de toi dans les combat, tu étais là quand il doutait de son pouvoir, tu étais là quand il a eu besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un, tu étais là pour l'aider quand il était à bout de force, tu étais là pour lui sauver la vie. Ichigo te doit beaucoup, et il s'en rendra compte. Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce, toi et lui. L'ombre, et la lumière. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, amusée par le regard surpris du Hollow.

« Sans la noirceur que tu incarnes, jamais sa lumière n'aurait pu être si forte. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour noircir le trait, pour le nuancer, alors il n'aurait jamais pu se transformer comme il l'a fait. C'est étrange, mais c'est ta présence qui lui a rappelé la chose la plus importante dans tout ça.  
\- Ah ouais ? Quoi ?  
\- Qu'il reste humain malgré tout, et qu'il ne sera jamais seul. Même s'il ne pouvait plus vous parler, il savait que vous étiez toujours là, Zangestu et toi. Vous avez été ses piliers tout le long de son chemin en tant que Shinigami. »

Elle avança de quelques mètres, avant de se retourner et de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant de joie.

« Et sans toi, on se serait pas rencontré, Ichi et moi. Il ne se serait pas fait des amis même parmi ses ennemis. Ulquiorra serait toujours le même être sans aucune émotion, Grimm serait toujours fou de baston et Nnoitra arrogant. Et tu ne serais pas là, dans ce couloir, à l'aube de ta nouvelle vie. »

Shiro ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était les mots les plus gentils qu'on avait eu pour lui de toute sa vie. Les gens étaient sympas avec Ichigo, mais pas avec lui, le monstre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un était gentil avec lui.

C'était le meilleur et le plus terrifiant sentiment au monde, de sentir sa poitrine se réchauffer sous les mots de Nell, de savoir qu'ici, dans cet étrange refuge, plein de Shinigamis renégats et de Hollows désespérés, complètement hors du temps, avec des gens qu'il avait auparavant combattu, qu'il avait essayé de tuer et qui avaient essayé de le tuer, il trouverait la paix.

Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé sa place, enfin.

* * *

« Revérifie. Ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible. Mes instruments ne peuvent pas se tromper. »

Akon hocha la tête, peu désireux de mettre en colère le capitaine Kurotsuchi, et se repencha sur les machines.

Il revint vers son supérieur quelques minutes plus tard, une feuille de calcul dans la main.

« Vos instruments de mesure ne se trompent pas, Capitaine. Les résultats sont formels.

Mayuri attrapa la feuille, Nemu penchée au-dessus de son épaule, curieuse. Il parcourut les résultats des yeux, inquiet.

« Merde. »

Akon fronça les sourcils. Le capitaine qui jurait, c'était aussi rare de que de voir Byakuya Kuchiki ivre. Autrement dit, ça n'arrivait jamais. Et quand ça arrivait, c'était très mauvais signe.

« On a des images ?  
\- Non, les caméras étaient en stand-by pour le test mensuel quand ça s'est produit.  
\- Double les caméras. Je veux que chaque instant de vie du Seireitei soit enregistré, chaque minute, chaque mouvement. Je veux tout voir, tout savoir. »

Akon hocha la tête, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Nemu.

« Dois-je prévenir les capitaines Soi Fon et Yamamoto, Capitaine Kurotsuchi ? »

Mayuri ôta ses lunettes, soupirant. Les chiffres sur le papier ? Hallucinants. Même les combats que le Gotei 13 avait mené contre Aizen et son armée n'avaient pas dégagé autant de reiatsu. Ce qu'il lisait sur la feuille de calcul de ses appareils de mesure et de surveillance était magnifique, mais complètement terrifiant. Le Shinigami remplaçant n'était plus là pour les aider maintenant et les ennemis de la Soul Society l'avait vu.

« Absolument pas. Tout ce qui a été dit dans ce bureau, reste dans ce bureau. Personne ne doit être au courant de ce qui se passe tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce que nous allons affronter. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser la panique gagner les rangs des divisions. Le Gotei 13 est encore fragilisé par les combats de Karakura. »

Le troisième siège salua, puis sortit du bureau, alors que Mayuri reposait la feuille sur sa table de travail.

« Père ? Qu'est ce qui nous attends ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, Nemu. Mais ce sera pire que tout ce qu'on a affronté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si la Soul Society sortira victorieuse de ce combat. »

De sombres jours se profilaient pour le Seireitei, et Mayuri était presque certain d'une seule chose : la guerre qui viendrait signerait la fin d'une ère, restait à savoir laquelle.

* * *

HOHOHO ! Mais que se passe t'il ? Renji en plein deuil, Byakuya qui a finalement un coeur, un motivational talk de Nell et l'apparition d'une nouvelle menace pour le monde !

Pas la peine d'essayer de deviner qui va attaquer la Soul Society et tenter de détruire le monde, vous ne trouverez pas ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Laissez moi un commentaire !  
On se retrouve rapidement pour la suite,  
Eris


	6. Chapter 6 : Aphelios

EH BONSOIR.

Retard absolument inexcusable, je sais. Mais j'étais prise dans les concours des écoles de commerce, puis les oraux, et ensuite la recherche de logement, le déménagement, devoir s'adapter et le temps que je me repenche sur cette fiction, j'avais perdu ma motivation et mon inspiration.  
Et puis une de mes copines m'a suggéré de mettre en police Comic sans MS, parce qu'apparemment ça rend tout plus fluide. Et beh elle avait raison, je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fiction pour l'instant !

Je voudrais remercier chacun et chacune d'entre vous pour les favs, les follows, ça m'a montré que mon histoire était lue, et ça m'a donné envie de la continuer ! Donc me voila avec le chapitre 6 !  
Le titre de ce chapitre est **Aphelios**. C'est le dernier champion de LoL (League of Legends), et je l'aime beaucoup, en fait. Il fait partie d'une tribu de guerrier adorateur de la Lune, et moi la Lune, je l'aime fort.

J'ai écouté en boucle son thème musical, notamment en écrivant ce chapitre, d'où, comme pour les autres, son nom !

Il s'y passe PLEIN de trucs, donc j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! On se retrouve a la fin du chapitre ;)

* * *

« Convoquez le conseil. Nous devons agir tant qu'ils sont affaiblis. »

Le serviteur s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, soucieux de satisfaire la volonté de son maitre le plus rapidement possible. Oh, le maitre était bon, il ne le punissait jamais. Mais il voulait juste que le conseil soit rapidement réuni.

Plus vite la décision était prise, plus vite l'armée se mettrait en route. Bientôt, l'humanité, les Shinigamis, les Hollows et leur engeances batardes ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Déambulant dans les jardins, il sourit. Bientôt. Ils avaient attendu des millénaires. Quelques minutes de plus ne les tueraient pas.

Bientôt.

* * *

« J'dois me changer ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Nell, dubitatif. Il était déjà tout blanc, plus blanc que blanc. S'il devait en plus porter un uniforme blanc, on ne le verrait même plus dans les couloirs du château.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Shiro et Nell se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la voix qui les avaient interrompus. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire charmeur flottant sur ses lèvres, les bras croisés, et toujours aussi éblouissant, Aizen se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te changer.  
-D'accord. »

Aizen laissa échapper un petit rire, alors qu'il se redressait et entrait dans la chambre. Elle était plutôt grande, avec une porte fenêtre assez haute, un lit double, des tapis qui couvraient le sol froid, un placard, une bibliothèque, et une porte en verre qui donnait sur une salle de bain équipée.

Nell salua Aizen, fit un clin d'œil d'une subtilité absolue à Shiro avant de s'éclipser, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Aizen avança jusqu'au petit coin de cuisine et commença à faire du thé, d'un calme olympien.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure, Shirosaki Hichigo ? »

Il posa la théière et les deux tasses de thé sur la table basse, invitant Shiro à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Pose pas de questions dont t'a déjà la réponse, Playboy. C'est pas poli. »

Aizen rit doucement, portant son thé à ses lèvres. Il souffla dessus, détaillant le Hollow.

« Ichi allait mourir. J'ai pris le contrôle et je l'ai emmené ici, dans le seul endroit où il serait à l'abri. »

Shiro but une gorgée de thé, renvoyant son regard curieux à Aizen.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je vais t'aider ? »

Shiro ricana, narquois. Aizen était vraiment égal à lui-même, avec ses manipulations et ses sous-entendus. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, aux yeux de son Roi, après tout.

« Allez, Playboy. Me fais pas croire que mon Roi ne t'intéresse pas. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, pendant la baston. Lui est peut-être aveugle, mais pas moi. Tu vas m'aider parce que tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il but une gorgée de thé, et eut un sourire en coin.

« Mon Roi est le seul que tu n'aies jamais dupé, le seul qui ait réussi à te vaincre. Ton alter ego. C'est pour ça que tu le veux. Parce que de tous ceux que tu as combattu, il est le seul qui t'ait tenu tête. »

Une lueur dangereuse s'était allumée dans les yeux bruns d'Aizen, qui portant ne dit ou ne fit rien pour contredire les propos de Shiro. De toute façon, il avait raison.

Aizen but une gorgée de son thé, calme. Le Hollow avait vu juste. Il avait trouvé en la personne d'Ichigo celui qui pourrait le vaincre, son alter ego. Tia disait qu'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'une même âme, que c'était pour ça que leurs combats étaient toujours aussi beaux, aussi flamboyants.

Ichigo avait attiré l'œil d'Aizen depuis longtemps. Il n'était censé être qu'une autre expérience parmi tant d'autres, mais la personne qu'il était avait éveillé chez le calculateur froid qu'il était quelque chose de nouveau.

Le rouquin n'abandonnait jamais, ne renonçait jamais, ne faisait jamais de calcul, agissait dans l'intérêt des autres avant le sien, sans jamais se demander combien de lois, de règles ou d'interdits il allait briser en agissant. Il s'était précipité pour croiser le fer avec lui pour protéger Rukia, malgré tous les combats qu'il venait de mener. Il s'était transcendé juste pour le vaincre.

Tellement d'efforts de la part d'Ichigo pour le surpasser, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait aimé. La férocité du jeune homme, sa sauvagerie parfois même, son regard farouche quand il se battait, tout cela avait fait naitre en son cœur le désir.

C'était fou, et nouveau pour lui. Aizen avait déjà éprouvé du désir, purement charnel, quand il était à la soul Society. Les Shinigamis se battaient pour partager sa couche, du temps de l'Académie et de sa Capitainerie.

Mais celui qu'il éprouvait pour Ichigo était tout à fait nouveau, tout à fait inédit. Plus fort, plus brulant. Il ne voulait pas que le corps du rouquin, il le voulait tout entier. Son corps, son cœur, son âme. Il voulait tout de lui, et ne jamais le laisser partir du Hueco Mundo.

Et voilà que le Hollow de l'être qu'il désirait avec une puissance qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas se présentait devant lui et lui demandait de l'aide.

Aizen était égoïste. Evidemment qu'il allait aider Shirosaki à ramener Ichigo.

« Le Hyōgoku devait être bientôt prêt, maintenant. »

Il posa sa tasse de thé à moitié bu sur la table, se relevant. Shiro suivit le mouvement, alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre.

« Pourquoi le Hueco Mundo ? Pourquoi pas le Seireitei ? »

Shiro soupira alors qu'il marchait aux côtés d'Aizen dans les couloirs.

« Ils l'ont abandonné à la fin de la Guerre. Dès qu'ils ont vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de t'achever, ils ont pris Zangestu, et ils l'ont banni, lui retirant des pouvoirs. Je crois que ça lui a brisé le cœur. Il n'a eu le temps de dire au revoir à personne. C'est Urahara qui a essayé de le gérer comme il pouvait, mais comment reprendre une vie humaine normale après la vie qu'il avait vécue ? »

Shirosaki secoua la tête, désabusé, sous le regard attentif d'Aizen.

« On savait que ça se finirait mal. La preuve, il était tellement désespéré qu'il a fini par se tuer. Ils auraient dû prendre ses souvenirs en même temps que ses pouvoirs, plutôt que de le laisser se torturer. Il y pensait tout le temps. Les combats. Toi. Puis Rukia, Renji, ses amis qui continuaient de combattre les Hollows, mais sans lui. C'est ce qui l'a détruit. Les souvenirs. »

Aizen hocha la tête, avant de reprendre.

« Tu dis qu'il pensait à moi, j'imagine que c'était pour regretter de ne pas m'avoir achevé.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Le Shinigami rebelle haussa un sourcil, curieux.

« Il était … il pensait tout le temps à ce que tu lui avais dit. Sur qui étaient ses amis. Sur le fait qu'il était utilisé. Il s'est maudit pendant des jours de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Il a fini par réaliser que de tous ceux qu'il a connu avec la Soul Society, tu es le seul qui ne lui a jamais menti. C'est drôle, hein ? Toi, qui a dupé tout le monde, tu lui as pourtant dit la vérité. »

Aizen ralentit le pas alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle du Hyōgoku. C'était peut-être la première fois de toute sa vie que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était touché parce qu'il avait dit. D'apprendre qu'il avait occupé l'esprit d'Ichigo, que le jeune Vizard n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit sur la confiance, et que son Hollow, son terrifiant et farouche Hollow avait suffisamment cru en lui pour emmener son Roi dans son domaine, ça lui serra le cœur. Les gens ne lui faisaient pas confiance : ils se méfiaient de lui, ils le craignaient, mais jamais ne lui accordaient une confiance telle qu'ils mettaient leurs vies entre ses mains.

Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, et il voulait savoir. Il _devait_ savoir.

« La plupart du temps, c'était à ça qu'il pensait. Le reste, il était plus … Tu ne quittais jamais ses pensées, en fait. Ce qui lui a fait du mal, dans la perte de ses pouvoirs, c'était de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais te revoir. Et putain, il en avait envie. Ichigo était … Tu étais très important pour lui, mine de rien. Mais, playboy, c'est une discussion que vous aurez tous les deux comme des grands. »

Le brun sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer.

Il semblerait que la chance lui sourit. Peut-être y avait-il une chance pour que ce désir qu'il ressentait soit partagé. Et sinon, eh bien il était Aizen Sosuke, il saurait séduire le farouche Ichigo.

Shirosaki reprit la parole, avant qu'Aizen n'ouvre la porte.

« C'est pour ça que je te l'ai amené. Il prononce ton nom dans son sommeil. Il pense constamment à toi. Tu es celui qui peut le guérir, qui lui permettra de se venger de ces connards du Gotei 13. Ne me déçois pas, ou je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Aizen eut un sourire en coin avant de se retourner vers Shiro. D'un geste aussi rapide que précis, il lâcha la poignée de la porte et attrapa le bras du Hollow, le faisant glisser à côté de la porte et le coinçant entre le mur et son propre corps.

Son éternel sourire en coin sur les lèvres, sa main posée sur la hanche de Shiro qui retenait sa respiration, il remonta son autre main le long du bras du Hollow, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer sa peau.

Aizen perçut avec plaisir la tension dans les muscles de Shiro, la façon dont il retenait sa respiration, et ne manqua par le léger gémissement qui échappa au Hollow quand il sentit le souffle chaud du maitre du Hueco Mundo dans son cou. Le brun avança de quelques centimètres, pressant presque son corps contre celui du Hollow, souriant doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Shiro. Je saurais m'occuper de ton Roi. »

Aizen recula lentement, le temps de recomposer son attitude. Bien qu'il l'ait mille fois moins montré que le sanguin Hollow, la proximité l'avait affectée.

En même temps, c'était compréhensible. Depuis presque 20 ans, il veillait sur Ichigo, posait ses embuches sur sa route au moment où il avait besoin d'être stimulé, des amis quand il avait besoin de soutien, et des épreuves quand il avait besoin de grandir. Ichigo était son œuvre, son chef d'œuvre même, et sans aucun doute, une fois qu'il aurait rejoint les rangs de Las Noches, sa plus grande réussite.

Shiro grogna avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de souffler, pendant qu'Aizen ouvrait la porte de la salle du Hyōgoku.

Autour de la cage en verre qui abriterait bientôt Shirosaki, les Espadas se tenaient, certains toujours sérieux, et d'autres totalement impatient. La joie de Nelliel et l'impatience de Grimmjow et Nnoitra étaient presque palpables.

Szayel souriait doucement en préparant avec Gin les bandelettes de transformation, alors qu'Aizen et Shiro entrèrent dans la salle.

Nelliel leur décocha un sourire parfaitement éclatant.

« Il est temps pour nous compter un nouvel Espada dans nos rangs. Mes amis, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi la réunion de ce matin, je vous présente Shirosaki Hichigo. »

Le Vasto Lorde leur fit un petit salut de la main plus occupé à essayer de comprendre comment le Roi du Hueco Mundo allait faire revenir son Roi qu'à dire bonjour à ses nouveaux futurs petits camarades.

Aizen s'approcha d'une dalle d'où sortait une sorte de tube en verre transparent, et à son sommet, une boule noir brillant, lisse, lumineuse, enfermée dans un prisme étrange.

« Shirosaki, nous allons t'enrouler dans ces bandelettes, et j'utiliserai le Hyōgoku sur toi. Le processus devrait permettre à Kurosaki-kun de revenir parmi nous, et vous devriez fusionner. »

Shiro fronça les sourcils. Ichi et lui étaient déjà les deux faces d'une même pièce, comment pouvaient ils fusionner plus que ça ?

« Le but de cette manœuvre, c'est que toi et Ichigo ne soyez plus qu'un seul être. Pour l'instant, vous êtes deux. Tu fais certes partie de son âme, mais tu restes un être distinct de lui. Est-ce que tu acceptes de t'effacer au profit de ton roi ? »

Shiro n'avait même pas besoin de temps pour penser à sa réponse. Il avait tout de suite pris le contrôle en sentant que son Roi mourrait, il l'avait emmené dans une autre dimension dans le seul but de le sauver, alors il pouvait bien aller jusqu'au bout, et s'effacer pour qu'Ichigo renaisse.

« Evidemment. On commence, ou bien ? »

Aizen sourit, faisant un signe de la tête à Szayel et Gin qui commencèrent aussitôt à enrouler les bandelettes de tissu étrange autour des bras et des jambes du Hollow. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Shiro se mit à genoux dans le cube de verre qui se referma autour de lui.

Aussitôt Shiro positionné dans le cube, celui-ci se ferma et les bandelettes se serrèrent autour de lui, le maintenant dans un étau qui n'était ni trop serré ni trop lâche. Une des bandes de tissu vint mystérieusement s'enrouler autour de son cou, puis de son visage, avant de finalement masquer ses yeux.

Une fois plongé dans le noir, Shiro maintint sa respiration calme, alors que les bandelettes cessaient de bouger.

La douleur, cuisante, vive, qui vrillait ses sens, vint d'un seul coup, parfaitement brutale et plutôt inattendue. Il serra les dents et ferma douloureusement les yeux, alors que la douleur s'intensifiait.

Bon sang, la douleur ça le connaissait pourtant ! A chaque fois qu'Ichigo se blessait pendant un combat, il ressentait la douleur cuisant des coups de sabres dans la chair de son roi, la brulure des Cero et autres attaques. Mais cette douleur-là, elle enflammait chaque nerf de son corps, chaque petite parcelle de son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait envie de hurler, et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de crier à s'en faire saigner les cordes vocales, c'est qu'il bascula dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Ou suis-je ?_

Autour de lui, le néant. Tout était noir, sombre, froid et il était terriblement seul dans cette immensité vide.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux, perdu. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était sa chambre, à Karakura.

_Comment je suis arrivé là ?_

Ichigo bougea précautionneusement chaque membre de son corps, inquiet de ne savoir ni où il était, ni quelle était sa condition.

_Est-ce que je suis mort ?_

Une étrange boule dorée, lumineuse et chatoyante, flottait devant lui.

« Bienvenue, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, regardant l'étrange sphère avec circonspection.

« Non, tu n'es pas mort, pour répondre à ta légitime interrogation. Mais le temps des explications n'est pas encore venu pour toi. Et je ne suis pas là pour expliquer ce qui t'arrive. »

Est-ce que la boule dorée était en train de lui parler ? C'était sans aucun doute l'un des trucs les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Tu es ici parce qu'il est temps pour toi de choisir. Ta vie a été préservée une fois, par l'intervention de ceux qui veulent que tu continues de vivre. Maintenant, le choix se présente à toi. Il t'appartient de choisir si tu veux vivre, dans ce monde désertique auprès de ceux qui t'ont recueilli malgré votre passé difficile, ou de mourir. »

Si c'était possible, Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de laisser la stupeur se peindre sur son visage. On lui avait sauvé la vie. Des anciens ennemis qui l'accueille. Un monde désertique.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit en une seconde, et un mélange d'émotions très diverses l'envahit. La honte de ne pas avoir réussi à mourir, d'être incapable de faire, de rater même son suicide. L'incompréhension, ensuite. Pourquoi le sauver ? Il n'avait plus de pouvoir et n'était plus bon à rien !

Pause, et relecture. La boule dorée venait bien de dire monde désertique ?

« Excusez-moi, mais physiquement, je suis où ? »

Une chaude lumière l'enveloppa, et dans un grand flash de lumière il se vit flotter au-dessus d'une salle. Une salle remplie de gens, et de gens qu'il connaissait très bien, d'ailleurs. Une foule de chevelures de toutes les couleurs, le bleu de Grimmjow, le vert de Nelliel, le rose de Szayel, mais aussi le gris de Gin, le noir d'Ulquiorra ou le brun d'Aizen.

Leur attention a tous était concentrée sur la grande cage de verre qui résidait au milieu de la pièce et ils avaient l'air inquiets. Il suffit à Ichigo d'une seconde, de voir la touffe de cheveux roux qui sortait des bandelettes de lin pour comprendre que c'était lui, dans cette cage, et que les Arrancars et leur Roi tentait de le faire revenir.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ?  
\- Parce que tu es précieux à leurs yeux. Parce qu'ils tiennent à toi. Parce que tu les as sauvés, et que maintenant, ils veulent te sauver du plus grand péril que tu doives affronter.  
\- Quoi ? Mon incapacité à être utile ?  
\- Non, Ichigo. Toi-même. »

Ichigo grogna, surpris. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la scène devant lui. Aizen parlait avec Szayel et Gin, l'air concerné, avant de regarder de nouveau la cage. Il avança et posa sa main dessus, tout doucement, et parla tout bas.

Aizen avait peut-être à peine chuchoté, sa voix caressante résonna dans l'esprit abimé d'Ichigo comme s'il avait parlé tout haut, et il eut l'impression qu'on lui posait une couverture chaude et réconfortante sur les épaules, comme après une marche sous la pluie.

« _Reviens nous, Ichigo. Je t'en prie. »_

Ichigo inspira un grand coup, et prit sa décision. Il voulait vivre. Il avait peut-être perdu ses pouvoirs, mais il était quand même au Hueco Mundo, ce qu'il pensait impossible ! Peut-être … peut être qu'il pourrait être heureux, ici ? Réapprendre à vivre, à être aimé pour qui il est, lui Ichigo, et non pas un Vizard surpuissant.

Et puis, il y avait Aizen. Il avait cherché dans sa mémoire tous les instants qu'ils avaient partagés, aussi courts soient-ils, pour tâcher de ne jamais les oublier. Et dire qu'il ne pensait jamais le revoir, mais non, l'homme était là, à quelques mètres de lui, inquiet, et utilisait l'un des plus grands pouvoirs de Soul Society pour le faire revenir.

Qui ne serait pas touché par un tel geste ? Ichigo était touché. Il avait eu une sorte de sensation étrange pendant le combat, comme si la lame d'Aizen Sosuke était lourde de … solitude. De regrets.

C'était compréhensible. Aizen ne faisait quasiment confiance à personne, et avait choisi de sacrifier les bonheurs simples de l'existence, une vie à deux, de la compagnie, de la tranquillité, pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Déterminé, et se sentant fort, _si fort_, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Ichigo regarda la boule dorée et donna sa décision.

« Je veux vivre. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attends ici, mais je veux vivre. »

La boule dorée commença à vibrer, avant d'exploser la lumière se transformant en ruban étranges qui l'entourèrent.

La boule eut un rire chaud et réconfortant, comme une couverture épaisse et un chocolat chaud après un terrible orage, comme le rire de sa mère quand il était petit, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant faire, décidant pour une fois, de faire confiance à ceux qui semblaient lui vouloir du bien.

Quand il les rouvrit, il faisait noir autour de lui, et il pouvait sentir quelque chose craqueler sur sa peau, et tomber par petits morceaux. Les bandelettes, surement ! Ichigo les sentit tomber en poussière et referma les yeux pour éviter de se prendre des poussières, mais bien vite il sentit l'air frais caresser sa peau qui se dénudait au fur et à mesure que les bandelettes de reiatsu disparaissaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, toutes les bandelettes étaient tombées, et le cube qu'il sentait sous lui, et tout autour de lui fini par s'évaporer aussi.

Ichigo redressa doucement la tête et ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant pour s'habituer à la lumière forte, et surtout au décor blanc quasi immaculé autour de lui.

« Ichigo ! Oh par les dieux, tu es revenu ! »

Ichigo eut un sourire en reconnaissant la voie émue de Nell, et vit une silhouette s'approcher, grande, fine, brune. Il sut à l'instant ou un manteau long se posa sur ses épaules dénudées et une main rassurante dans le creux de son dos pour l'aider à se lever qu'il s'agissait d'Aizen.

Sa vision se précisa, et Ichigo dut bien admettre que le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux avait de quoi l'émouvoir. Nelliel semblait au bord des larmes, tant le soulagement était immense, Ulquiorra passait une main réconfortante sur son épaule, Grimmjow avait apparemment une poussière dans l'œil et prétendait ne pas être ému, mais son sourire disait autre chose. Gin lui accorda un sourire chaleureux, ses superbes yeux bleus ouverts pour l'occasion, et Aizen … Aizen avait une étincelle dans le regard, qui donna des frissons a Ichigo, qui n'était pas du tout dû à sa nudité sous le manteau du capitaine, mais plutôt à l'intensité de son regard.

Est-ce que c'était du soulagement ? Du bonheur ? De la satisfaction ? Ichigo ne pouvait pas le dire, mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il était revenu depuis quelques minutes à peine et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi … en paix. Bien.

Ichigo se sentait bien et la réalisation de son état lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Ichigo. Tu es un Arrancar, désormais. Un Espada. »

La main qui était dans le bas de son dos le rapprocha du corps fort d'Aizen, qui posa son autre main sur le cœur d'Ichigo, qui sentit une chaleur intense se répandre sur sa peau. Le brun traça du bout des doigts la forme d'un chiffre, et releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Ichigo.

« Tu seras le premier d'entre tous. Le Cero. »

Un long frisson parcourut son échine, alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour regarder le nouveau tatouage sur sa peau.

Ichigo avait fini par trouver sa place. Il avait fallu du temps, et de nombreuses blessures, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il n'était plus seul, et qu'il était à sa place.

Il releva les yeux, et prenant son courage à deux mains, pris Aizen dans ses bras. Le brun fut surpris et finit par se détendre et lui rendre son étreinte, souriant en entendant les mots chuchotés dans le creux de son cou.

« Merci. »

* * *

ALORS ?

ENFIN ! Enfin notre Ichigo national s'est réveillé de son profond sommeil de désespoir !  
Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'introduction du chapitre présente succintemment les antagonistes de cette fiction ! Il y aura des chapitres où ils seront beaucoup plus présents bien sur, mais en attendant je vous mets en bouche : ça va chier sévère pour Ichigo et ses copains !

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et a très vite pour la suite !

Eris


End file.
